Digital documents are an integral part of the digital content revolution to retain information, both personal and in the enterprise. Digital documents, for instance, may be configured in a variety of ways to represent a diverse range of information, such as through a word processing document to record text, spreadsheets to record numbers and numerical relationships, presentations that serve as a basis for lectures and notes, digital images of artworks, webpages, blogs, and so forth.
Creation and use of digital documents typically follows a lifecycle of planning, creation, publishing, and managing of the digital documents. Conventional techniques and systems focus on planning, creation, and publishing of the digital documents. Thus, these conventional techniques focus on how to create the digital documents as well as how to make these digital documents available to others. However, conventional techniques and systems do not address the maintenance of the digital documents.
As described above, digital documents are one of the primary techniques used to retain information. This information, however, may become stale and outdated over time and therefore cause the digital document to lack relevancy. This may become especially problematic for digital documents that are made available via a network (e.g., a weblog via the Internet) because these documents may remain available to users even when the information contained within the documents is no longer valid. Thus, failure of conventional digital document techniques to address maintenance of digital documents limit applicability and accuracy of these documents, especially within a digital medium environment such as the Internet.